leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Spelon Berry
Can be ground up into powder as an ingredient for medicine. An item brought over from a faraway place. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. Bury it in soft soil to grow a Spelon Plant. In the Sinnoh region, they like to make sweets known as Poffins with this Berry and feed them to their Pokémon. |d5=A Berry which is very rare in the Unova region. A maniac will buy it for a high price. |d6=A Berry to be used in cooking. This Berry is very rare and hard to obtain in the Unova region. Used to make Pokéblocks that will enhance your Cuteness, this berry is rare in other regions. |d7=Used to make Pokéblocks that will enhance your Cuteness, this Berry is rare in other regions. |effect=Pokéblock/Poffin ingredient. |nameor=Spiked melon |grow3=72 |grow4=60 |basis= |type=Dark |power= |scoop1=1 |stick1=2 |scoop2=2 |stick2=3 |scoop3=3 |stick3=4 |treeimage=Spelon tree.gif |spicy=+3 |dry=+1 |sour=-4 |spicytag=yes |drytag=yes |spicy4=30 |dry4=10 }} A Spelon Berry (Japanese: ノワキのみ Nowaki Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. Locations , the Berry Master's wife will give the player this Berry if the player tells her the phrase Great Battle. This is the only rare Berry that can be obtained prior to defeating the Elite Four. | FRLG1=Pokémon with Pickup has 1% of finding one.| DPPt1=Sometimes found in Amity Square by a partner Pokémon. | DPPt2=Sometimes given by a man in Amity Square . | Walk1=Rarely found in after 3000+ steps. | Walk2=Rarely found in after 1500+ steps. | DW1=Can be found in the . | ORAS1=Tell the Berry Master's Wife (on ) the phrase Great Battle. | ORAS2=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Hyper Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Spelon Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 72 hours, with 18 hours per stage. A Spelon tree will yield 1-2 Berries. Generation IV A Spelon Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 60 hours, with 15 hours per stage. A Spelon tree will yield 2-15 Berries. Generation VI A Spelon Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours. Uses Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 500 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, this Berry may produce a level 31 Spicy-Dry Poffin. Artwork In the anime In Celebrating the Hero's Comet!, ate a Spelon Berry that Alexa had intended to give to her , causing a similar mouth-burning effect as a Tamato Berry. She also fed one to Noivern, who seemed to enjoy its spicy flavor. She was also seen feeding Noivern a Spelon Berry in The Dream Continues!. Spelon Berries were seen among the Berries gave to his Pokémon as a gift in Under the Pledging Tree!. In Performing with Fiery Charm!, Jessie used Spelon Berries as a part of her Dendemille Town performance. Spelon Berries were seen among the many different kinds of Berries used as a part of the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Multiple Spelon Berries appeared in One Journey Ends, Another Begins... among the Berries Anela had at her market in Hau'oli City. Multiple Spelon Berries appeared in The Ol' Raise and Switch!, as a part of a meal gave to . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Multiple Spelon Berries appeared in Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun I, being one of the many kinds of Berries growing on the Abandoned Ship. tried to send Mumu to pick up some of them, but the Mudfish Pokémon was attacked by a wild and living on the ship while trying to do so. In Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone II, a Spelon Berry was seen among the many Berries that Cyrus's 's Mini-Noses dug out of 's fur while trying to retrieve Cyrus's camera. Names Category:Pokéblock Berries de:Kiwanbeere es:Baya Wikano fr:Baie Kiwan it:Baccamelos ja:ノワキのみ zh:刺角果（道具）